Thank You Artie
by CrystalEarth
Summary: so it was time to go, she didn't really want to but did she really get a say? but then what would happen to her Artie? from the perspective of the Warehouse, when Artie just can't hold in his anger anymore. rated T to be safe. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 i just really loved the show.

* * *

**Thank You Artie**

They were all upset, and they had every right to be she knew, heck she was upset a bit, but she wasn't sure this could be stopped. the events had been placed into motion and she wasn't sure if she could stop them from happening she also wasn't sure what would happen if she tried.

She watched Artie on his motor scooter as he drove up an aisle talking to himself.

"Well all good things must come to-" his eye was caught by a tilted screen and he sighed in exasperation before fixing it but then he asked himself "You know what difference does it make? It's over."

He started to get back on his motor scooter but then he stopped and started talking to her. "And this is how it ends? Just over? And what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to just walk away?" he starts laughing to himself and it worries her, she's never seen him like this, she's seen him angry and betrayed she's seen him when he was at the lowest point in his life after killing Leena but she's never seen him so… fragile.

It was just not who her Artie was. Her Artie was a brave man who had faced down the end of the world a couple of times, but now her Artie was fragile, she had never wondered what would happen to Artie when she moved. She had never really wanted to, like him she had assumed she would move after he was long gone. But she was leaving, and more importantly she was leaving him, and it made him fragile.

"Just walk away." He continues "You know you give your whole life to something without complaining."

If she could have she would have scoffed, he complained every day he was in this place.

"Well, no serious complaints!" he raises his voice to make sure she was listening. "I'm here every day. Every day I'm right here for you and your damn pings!" he pulls out the ping device Claudia had given him and waves it a little bit "Your pings! Ping Ping Ping! Ping Ping Ping Ping Ping! I'm like a Slave at your beck and call."

He's hurting and she's the one hurting him even if she doesn't really want to.

He continues on and she lets him, she puts a little silencer up so he can yell at her in peace, for what she's doing to him he deserves to rant.

"You know I have lost friends, Family. People I've loved have died in my arms, But I stayed faithful."

He's on the verge of a breakdown now, and she knows what he has lost, he lost James Macpherson who had been his closest friend, his brother almost, he lost Leena who had loved him unconditionally to the point where she stayed with him knowing he was dangerous. He had lost Helena who was an amazing woman who had saved him Pete and Myka but sacrificed herself to do it

Her poor Artie had seen too much death in this job, but he had stayed faithful, any other agent would have walked away years ago, but not Artie, her Artie stayed, for love of her.

"I gave you everything! And now that there's nothing left… for you to take, You're just gonna- Just leave." He was angry now; his voice was turning cold and icy.

"WHORE!"

Oh was she glad she put up that silencer because no doubt otherwise the others would have heard him. She never would have thought that he would call her that name but in this situation perhaps it fit, in his eyes anyway. But she would forgive him, how could she not?

"That's what you are you know! Yeah you're just selling out to the highest bidder. Fine! You wanna go?! GO! That's what you want to do? Go! You don't want me. I sure as HELL don't want you! Enjoy your new home!"

Was that what he really thought that she wanted to go?! That she didn't want him?!

"You think your gonna find somebody like me?! Somebody who cares about you like I do? HA!"

He was right, she knew she wouldn't, in her multiple lifetimes she had never had an agent more devoted to her than Arthur Neilson she doubted she would ever again have another agent who loved her like Artie did, his rant was sounding like the things an angry man would say to the stuck up girlfriend who was dumping him but she realized, that's what Artie was feeling, like she was breaking up with him, ditching him for something that might be better.

"Ha good luck with that! Good luck finding someone as devoted! Somebody who would give… their whole life…" He was on the verge of tears now, but he continued on "Without a 'Thank You.' Without even a…" he was at a loss for words for a moment. "Piddling little miniscule… Acknowledgment that they are appreciated. That the even matter to you… at all."

And so she did something that she was certain she would never again do. Most agents only smelled apples, but for her Artie she would go above and beyond as he ALWAYS had for her.

She rustled the winds and she created and rolled a mostly red apple down the aisle and let the symbol of what she had done speak for her. And clearly it did, with disbelief in his eyes he picked the apple up and stared at it before pushing his glasses back into place and looking at the apple again before addressing her.

His response made her happy because now he understood that she knew all that, that she knew what he had done for her and that she loved him more than anything else.

"Okay then. You're Welcome"

And with that she made her decision. To hell with consequences, Her Artie had stayed for her time and time again, now it was her turn, to stay for him.

"_Thank You Artie."_ She whispered into the aisles. _"Thank you for everything."_

* * *

wow did that feel good! alright please let me know what you think.


End file.
